This invention relates to an improved billiard ball rack and particularly to a rack which will easily convert from a standard triangularly-shaped rack to a diamond shaped rack.
In the various games falling under the general category of pocket billiards or pool, the balls are arranged during certain points of these games in a pattern on a designated location on the pool table. The usual pattern is triangular shape using fifteen numbered balls. Other games use different patterns, for example, a diamond shape using nine balls. In both of these instances, a rack shaped in the pattern and sized to receive the group of balls is used. It is, accordingly, necessary to utilize a separate rack to arrange the billiard balls in the above-indicated patterns. This necessitates both the purchase and storage of separate racks. This not only creates an inconvenience to the owner of a single billiard table but can create significant expense and concern to owners and managers of multiple table facilities especially in light of the increasing popularity of various billiard games.
It would, accordingly, be desirable to provide a billiard rack which has alternate use positions thus enabling various games to be played with only one rack thus reducing both the cost and inconvenience of multiple separate-use racks.
These and further objects of the present invention are accomplished by the provision of a billiard ball rack capable of alternatively racking different numbers of groups of billiard balls in different shapes comprising a plurality of side members interconnected at their end portions to define a patterned enclosure for receiving a group of billiard balls to shape the group into a first defined pattern; said side members being of a generally upright configuration and having opposed inner and outer surfaces wherein said inner surfaces thereof are adapted to contact said balls at least one of said side members having a leg movable between a storage position wherein said movable leg in turn having opposite ends is disposed against said at least one side member and a use position wherein said leg extends across a portion of said enclosure and in contact with the inner surface of another and opposed side member, said another side member including means for engaging one opposite end of said leg so as to redefine the patterned shape into an alternate use shape.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.